Love Or Crush?
by Joja-Lee
Summary: Sakura is madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke, or so she thinks,  but what happens at Ino's party? Will she still 'love' sasuke or will she find new love? PLZ READ&REVIEW Pretty please..:D
1. Birthday invites, sasuke anOMG im late!

**BN: Hey guuys this is my first fanfic ever! So its not that good but i hope you enjoy it!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto in any way, hense the reason im on fanfic.**

* * *

I sat there on the bench just staring at him, but not in an obvious way of course, I didn't want to embarrass myself. Ah, he was perfect, that perfect black, spiked up hair, those beautiful eyes that looked just like round onyx stones, his smooth pale skin! I was practically drooling. Ahhhh, sasuke Kun, why won't you notice me?

Sasuke suddenly looked up.

AHHHH! NO! He's looking this way! He can't read minds can he? I hope not!

"SAKURA!"

Ohhhh so that's why he suddenly looked up, phew.

"Hey Ino, what's up?"

"Hey Sakura, I came to give you an invitation to my birthday party, here."

"Oh thanks Ino."

"That's okay, remember, this Saturday, I would stay and chat but I have to hand the rest of the invites out, see you later sakura!"

"Bye Ino!"

"Oh, sasuke Kun, I have an invitation for you!"

I watched as Ino skipped over to sasuke and handed him an invitation, he smoothly took the invite without even a glance at Ino. She gave him a sweet smile then skipped away.

I looked at the invitation.

_**Dear:**__ Haruno Sakura_

_You are hereby invited to Ino's 15__th__ birthday party!_

_**Date: **__This Saturday_

_**Time: **__5:00 pm_

_**Theme: **__Animals_

Hehe, Ino always has a big birthday party every year and invites everyone and she also has a different them every time. Animals, huh, last year it was pirates.

Mmmm I wonder what I'll go as….probably a cat, a cats easy, just pop on some ears and paint on a nose and some whiskers, yeh I think I night do that and it's Wednesday so I have plenty of time to get ready.

I wonder what sasuke's going to go as? Pfffft, almost forgot, sasuke never comes dressed up, I wish he would though, he would look sooo cute. I wonder if he's even coming this year, sometimes he doesn't come, last year he didn't, or the year before that, actually sasuke hasn't been to one of Ino's parties for 4 years now.

I guess he won't be coming this year then.

_Oh! But how cute he would look dressed up as an animal!_

_Ohh, how cute we would have looked dressed up as kittens together!_

I think I was like that for another 2 hours.

Ahhhhh! Snap out of it sakura! Don't get carried away in your thoughts! Err what time is it? Ahhh its 4pm! I've been sitting here thinking about sasuke for 2 hours now!

Ohno! And I promised to have ramen with Naruto! I'm going to be so late!

* * *

**AN:Yaaay...yeh you probably didn't like it, i know it's short but theres heaps more to come i promise! And im working on the next chapter right now. So yeh please R&R Thankyouuu!^_^**

**Also go to my profile and check out my poll i need people to vote!**

**Oh and another thing please note that i'm not a sasuke fangirl i don't even like sasuke but if he gets the most votes in my poll than i guess i'll write about him i dont really care at the moment im kinda leaning towards kiba but if you want someone else check out my poll and vote! **

**Ans if the person you want isn't in my poll just tell me who you want in a review THANKS^_^**

***please note that i am anti itachi at the moment and will not do a story about him.**


	2. Ramen, foxes and bashed up trees!

**Heyyyy well hears my next chap hope you like it! oh and sorry its so short well anyways a big shout out to: Sasusaku4ever cause she added me to her favs!Thx girl!**

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto i dont think anyone does on fanfic (do we even need disclaimers?)**

* * *

"Sakura! Where have you been!"

Sakura stared at the spiky, blonde haired, blue eyed boy, he had black whiskers painted on his cheeks and was dressed head to toe in orange, typical. She was a bit surprised to see that he hadn't ordered yet.

"Uh-"

"You're late!"

"I ah-"

"I hope you're not picking up kakashi sensei's stupid habit, I nearly ordered without you!"

"Oh, um, sorry Naruto, I was, um, running an errand, yeh, running an errand."

"Sure, sure." She watched as he gave a sly smirk.

"What?" Sakura glared at him with curious eyes.

"Nottthhinngggg"

"It's definitely something Naruto, what do you know?"

"Ohh, just that you have a major crush on that emo bastard sasuke."

WHACK!

"Owwwwwww, what was that for Sakura?"

"That was for calling sasuke an emo bastard and how did you know anyway!"

"Oh a little piggy told me that you were staring at sasuke today and that you were completely out of it."

I felt my mouth pretty much fall to the ground.

"Ino?"

"Mmhmm"

Mmmmm must remind myself to have a little 'chat' with Ino. Wait…..if Ino noticed me staring at sasuke….wouldn't that mean that sasuke would have noticed as well? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ..! He probably thinks I'm a total freak now! Ahhhhhhh, my life is over, kill me nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

"Sakuraaaaaa, hey sakura?"

"Oh, ah yeh?"

"You completely blanked out."

"Oh, hehe, sorry."

"Whatever, let's order!"

Naruto as always ordered three bowls of ramen, while I only ordered one, I didn't have much of an appetite at that particular moment.

"So Sakura, what animal are you going as to Ino's party?" Naruto asked finishing off his second bowl of ramen.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm going as a cat…what about you Naruto?"

"Hehe, a fox of course!"

Typical, the fox was Naruto's favorite animal, he had fox figurines and stuffed foxes all over his silly little apartment. Narutos parents died a long time ago and because he was an only child and didn't have any other family, he decided to live by himself, under the watchful eye of the Elders of course.

"Ummm, Naruto, I should probably get going now, it's getting kinda late."

"Oh yeh, I guess you're right well see you later sakura!"

"Yeh, bye Naruto, oh and thanks for the ramen."

"Hehe, that's ok, byyee."

Sakura started walking home thinking about sasuke.

I wonder what he thinks of me. He probably hates me; he probably thinks I'm a total weirdo, stalker chick.  
! I hate my life!

Sakura started kicking and punching the closest tree she could find.  
"Err, Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Um, Sakura, are you ok?"…..

* * *

**Ooooooooh who saw sakura go spaz on a tree? lol.  
**

**Well did you like it? please R&R!**

**Oh and peoples i need more votes on poll to see who sakura ends up with! just go to my profile and vote! and if the person you want isnt in my poll just tell me through a review! thxx**

**and again sorry for the shortness but anyway im gonna start the next chap asap but i realy need to see who sakura ends up with real soon otherwise this storys gonna suck.**

**Update:soz guys but im probably not gonna get to put the next chap until maybe a week or two for now(blame my stupid teachers and their stupid assignments!) and also i really really really really realllllllllly need more votes! and reviews!  
SO MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT SAKURA TO BE WITH ON MY PROFILE!**

**Sakura:YEHHH!  
Me:where'd you come from?  
Sakura:Do you really want to know?  
Me:ummmmm nooo not really  
****Sakura:GOOD*_*  
Me:ummmmm ok thennnnnnnn**


	3. Bushy brows,pervert inners and gentlemen

**WEll this is my 3rd chap hope you like it, i was originally going to make it longer but there is a tie between two people to be with sakura...so i need more votes, pronto! Sorry that its so short and all, the next chapter will probably be longer.R&R Oh and a thakyou to loveydove, YukiTora17 and xXxihEaRtSasuSakuxXx ! THX**

**Disclaimer:i don't own naruto so dont go suing me!**

* * *

oOXxNormal POVxXOo

"Um, Sakura, are you ok?"

"Ahh!"  
Sakura spun around to see a tall, black haired boy, he had a simple bowl cut and dark bushy eyebrows, oh and let's not forget the green spandex.

"Oh, um, hey Lee, um, yeh I-I'm just fine." Sakura answered with a fake smile.

"Really? Are you sure? Because from the look of that tree, it looks like you're a bit upset, do you want to talk about it?"

Sakura turned her around to look at the tree; all the bark had fallen off and there were huge dints in it; oops.

"Oh Lee you're so kind but no I'm fine, really, you don't need to worry about me." Sakura said, waving it off with her hand.

"Well, ok then, but it's getting late, I presume your going home?" Lee asked with a curious face.

"Ah, yes, I am."

"Well than let me walk you! Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you now would we?"

"Lee, you know perfectly well that I can hold my own, but I'll let you walk me home anyway." With that Sakura walked over to Lee and they started heading in the direction of her home. They were walking silently, not in an awkward silence, but still, Sakura didn't like silence carry out for too long so she decided to break it.

"So, Lee, are you going to Inos birthday party?" she asked.

"Yes, of course! There's nothing more youthful than a celebration commemorating the day that you were born!" He exclaimed giving her his famous, wide, sparkly grin.

"Hahaha, well that's good, what animal are you planning on going as?"

Lee gave her a questioning look before realising what she meant. "Oh, well, I'm actually not that sure, maybe a frog? Or a turtle?" lee said with a finger at his chin.

"Well a frog _would_ suit you." Sakura stated, muffling her giggles with her hand.

"Haha, very funny Sakura and what exactly are you going as?"

"Just a simple cat." Suddenly Sakuras mind wandered back to the image of her and Sasuke dressed up as kittens together.

_Sheesh, get a hold of yourself Sak!_

_**Yeh get a hold of you self! **__**I mean kitten costumes? **__**Come on! I'm thinking something a bit more revealing, kukukukukuku.**_

_Urrr! Not you again! It though I finally got rid of you?_

_**Hehehe, you can never get rid of me! I am you after all; I'm just your **_**inner **_**self!**_

_Really, well then why the hell is my 'inner self' so perverted?_

_**Pfffffft, how the hell am I supposed to know?**_

_Urrr! You are really annoying you know that!_

_**Yeh? Well- oops, better get back down to earth Sak, bushy brows is calling.**_

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

I blinked slowly to see a hand waving in front of my face.

"-akura? Sakura?"

"Oh, sorry Lee, I totally blanked out!"

"Na, that's okay, I was just telling you that we're here."

"Hmm?" I looked up the path where he had nodded to, to see my house.

"Oh, well thank you for walking me home Lee."

"Think nothing of it Sakura!" he said while giving me thumbs up and that famous smile of his.

"Well goodnight lee."

"Goodnight Sakura and see you at Inos party, if not sooner"

"Yeh see you."

I walked up to my front door, before opening it I turned around and gave Lee a quick wave, then quickly dashed inside.

oOXxNormal POVxXOo

Lee waited until Sakura was safely inside before heading home. What a sweetie, he thought to himself.

Sakura leaned against her front door. What a gentleman, she though with a small smile.

What they both did not realise was that there was a dark figure hiding behind a tree across the road who had witnessed their whole confrontation. Before he left, he watched the pink haired girl run up her stairs through the wide glass window, then slithered off into the night.

* * *

**Ok so i added a few things to this chapter; but now I'm good! I'm pretty sure i know who's going to be with Sak now; but im not going to put that up; cause it will spoils things, oh and just to let you know this isn't going to be one of those predictable stories, so don't start getting to conclusions! also when i put up the next chapter im taking down my poll; but for now your still welcome to vote.**

** Please read and review it will make me extremely happy!**


	4. Shiznik, shopping and stalkers!

**Well, my fourth chap, wow, this came quicker than i thought. Im taking down my poll now, so then person Saks going to be with is decided! but im not going to put who it is up, don't wanna spoil the story. hehe! PLEASE R&R preeeetyyy pleasssssseeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! but if i did then most of the akatsuki would still be alive ^_^/**

* * *

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

_'Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ai-'_

CRASH BANG!

Stupid alarm clock, waking me up from my precious dream, where Sasuke and I were walking down a beach, hand in hand, while the sun was setting over the crystal blue ocean, ahhhh, now that's the life!

_**You have serious problems girl.**_

_What? Haven't you ever dreamed about being with the one you love inner? Having romantic walks down the beach? Or a romantic dinner under the moonlight?_

_**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa….no. I mean, don't get me wrong, Sasuke is a total**__** hottie**__** and I wouldn't mind getting into those tight pants of his either, but, seriously, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to have to go with Naruto on this, he is a total EMO BASTARD FULL OF SHIZNIK!**_

_Shiznik?_

_**Yes, shiznik, it is an awesome word, don't diss it!**_

_Oooooooooooooooookkkk theeeen and you say I have problems, oh and what about all that crap about, 'I'm you, I'm just your _inner_ self? Huh? Huh?_

…_**.**_

_Ohhhhhh, so now you're quiet? Ha-ha, you know I'm right!_

…_**.**_

_Fine, don't answer back, I'm just going to get ready and then go find where sasuke is._

_**Staaaalllllkkkkerrrrrr.**_

_HA! You spoke! And it isn't stalking, it's observing._

_**Yehhh, observing, stalking, whatever you want to call it, but you don't have enough time to drool over Mr. Emo today Sak, because you need to go shopping, pronto.**_

_Why the hell do I need to go shopping?_

_**Because idiot! A)you need a costume for the party and b)you need a pressie for the Pig!**_

_Well I get the present bit, but I don't need a costume, I was just going to paint on some whiskers and a nose._

_**Yes but don't you wanna look smexy for sasuke?**_

_I highly doubt Sasuke is going to be there._

_**Ah, but on the off chance that he is?**_

_Well, then, yeh, I guess so._

_**Soooo, you're going shopping!**_

_Ok, ok, fine, I'm going shopping._

_**Ah but first let's see what you already have.**_

_Okey dokes!_

I get up from my bed and start shuffling around my room to find something to wear to the party. I start with my jewellery; I look through all my bracelets and rings and necklaces(I don't have my ears pierced, unfortunately) but don't find anything.

_**Wait! What about that?**_

_What? That choker? _

I pick up a black velvet choker with three, medium sized, Swarovski crystals on it.

_**Yes, that's perfect, it looks awesome!**_

_I guess, I didn't even know I had this!_

_**Ok, what about shoes? Do you have any shoes?**_

_Actually I do!_

I run over to my wardrobe and fling it open. I scrounge through all of the shoeboxes (and let me tell you there are a lot of shoeboxes) until I find a black one with the word 'Gothica' printed on top. I open the box and take out a pair of 8.5 inch (I think) black, leather, wedge platforms.

_**Ah, there perfect. Why didn't you tell me you had such mad shoes?**_

_Well I forgot until I saw the choker, I think my mum got them at some store called 'Gothica'._

_**Well that would explain the box.**_

_Ah, hey what time is it?_

I walk over to my, now, dented alarm clock to see that the time is already twelve o'clock.

_Ahhhhhhh! Holy crap! It's already twelve! Why didn't you tell me?_

_**You didn't ask**_

_Urrr! You're so annoying! That's it, I'm outta here!_

I get up and start running out of my room and down the stairs.

_**You do realize you're still in your pajamas, right?**_

_Ah shit!_

**~One Hour Later~**

Ok, I'm finally ready, time to head to the shops!

_**Yeh, it took you a whole fucking hour just to get ready.**_

_Well, a girl needs to look her best!_

_**Yeh whatever, hurry up and get to the shops! They close at five!**_

_Ok, ok, I was thinking about going to that 'Gothica' store._

_**Cool, now let's go!**_

_Good-O!_

_**Don't, do the the English accent.**_

_Okkkk_

oOXx? POVxXOo

I was walking down the street when I saw Sakura come out of her house and start walking to the bus stop. Fortunately she didn't see me.

_Hmmmm looks like Sakuras going out today. I wonder where she's going. She better not be going on a date!_

_**Who knows, she could be going on a date with that bushy browed fella.**_

_What the? Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside my head? And a date with rock lee? No way!_

_**Well, one, I'm your inner voice and two, it is possible that sakura is going on a date with bushy brows, I mean, you saw them last night, they looked pretty friendly.**_

_Well then, there's only one way to find out!_

_**You're going to stalk her again, aren't you?**_

_It's not stalking, it's observing._

_**Yeh, whatever, that's what they all say.**_

_Ok, let's go, we'll take a taxi._

I walked to the curb and hailed a taxi, conveniently one pulled up right as the bus that Sakura was on pulled away from the curb.

"Taxi!" I yell "follow that bus!"

* * *

**So, um, did you like it? It wasn't that good, i know.**

**Weeelll please tell me what you think! R&R! It makes me verry happyful! **

**Peace out!**


	5. Creepy feelings, TenTen and ninja rolls!

**Well here it is! 5th chapter! Wooo! Big thx to: dragontamer ri-chan, Lovedove, and Nyte5, THX**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but i do own story concept, oh yeh! be jealous!**

* * *

**\'/_\'/**

oOXxNormal POVxXOo

Sakura stood on the pavement, looking up to the humungous mall in front of her eyes. Konohakagura shopping mall was one of the biggest centers in all of Fire country, and had everything you could think of, from A-mart to Zarrafas coffee shop. Her and Ino would come here on a regular basis, usually to watch a movie or to go on shopping sprees. Half of the shops were outside, while the other half inside. The place was elaborate indeed. It wasn't hard to get lost in the mass crowd of shoppers, and holidays always brought in the tourists. Come to think of it, she just remembered that the sand siblings were here in Konoha for vacation. They would probably be coming to the party then, especially when Ino had a thing for Kankuro. Plus, Temari and Shikamaru were going out now, so they would definitely want to 'catch up'.  
Sakura looked around; the place was fairly quiet, although, people usually get their shopping over and done with early in the morning, so not as much people would be here at this time, which made things a whole lot easier on Sakura. She started up the pavement towards the entrance to the building just as a bright yellow taxi pulled up to the curb, but she was too lost in thought to take mind of it.

oOXx? POVxXOo

The Taxi pulled to the curb just as Sakura started to walk up to the entrance. _Phew, I didn't miss her. Now to act like a ninja and follow her!_ I pay the taxi driver and hop out of the cab. Sakura was nearly at the entrance now. _Better hurry and catch up._ I quickly walk to a bush close to where she is. She was now about to enter the mall. "This is going to be hard work" I say with a sigh.

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

I was standing at the entrance about to walk into the mall when I got a strange feeling. _I feel as though someone's watching me._

_**You could say that.**_

_Huh? What do you mean inner?_

_**Meh, don't worry about it.**_

_Um, ok then._

I strode into the mall, only to be hit by a cool air, otherwise known as, air conditioning. I looked around; despite the fact that it was lunch time, there were still plenty of people to crowd the mall. There were people everywhere, kids pleading their mothers to buy them something, teenagers hanging out and doing nothing in particular, people in weird suits promoting useless products, it was all there. The chit chat was so loud that you could hardly hear yourself think, little own hear the music that was playing, which happened to be 'Magic by B.O.B' which just so happened to be my favorite song at the moment; great. _Sometimes I really hate shopping. _I walk up to the closest directory and start looking for the 'Gothica' store. _Ah, there it is. _I put my finger on the word Gothica, then look to see where the number is that it has besides the name. It was on the second floor, next to Target. _Good, at least I won't have to go too far. _

RUMBLE RUMBLE

_Ah, maybe I should have some lunch first._

_**That would be good, since you skipped breakfast.**_

_Yeh, yeh. What should I have? KFC?_

_**EW, hell no! That stuff tastes like crap!**_

_Fineeee, I'll have maccas (McDonalds)._

I walk over to the food court, which was actually pretty close, and stand in line to order my food.

oOXx5 minutes laterxXOo

I sat down at a small table and began nibbling at my cheeseburger.

"Sakura!"

I look up to find TenTen standing in front of my table with a large smile on her face. "Oh, hey TenTen."

"Hey, funny running into you here!"

"Hehe, yeh just doing some shopping, I'm buying Inos' present today."

"Oh yeh, same here! I'm actually here with Neji and Lee, we're buying her a present together, plus Lee was jabbering on about needing a costume, do you mind if I sit here? I'm just waiting for Lee and Neji to get their costumes." I nodded and she took a seat in front of me.

"Neji is wearing a costume?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I mean Neji was kind of like Sasuke, but he talked a bit more, and had more emotions.

"Mmhmm, finally persuaded him to dress up this year! He is gonna look so cute!"

"What is he going as?"

"Well, we're both going as monkeys together!"

"Hahahaha! I can't wait to see that! Hahahahaha!" Neji in a monkey costume; priceless! Must remember to bring a camera.

"What about you sakura? What are you going as?"

"Um, I'm going as a cat."

_**Good girl, you didn't start fantasizing!**_

_Shut up inner!_

_**You can call me Saku.**_

_No, I can call you _inner_, inner!_

_**Bitch.**_

_Skank._

"A cat? Awww, you're going to look so cute! Ah, hey, over here!" TenTen started waving to someone behind my back. I turn around to see Lee and Neji coming towards us, shopping bags in hand.

"Hey Sakura!" Lee waved to me and started bounding over. "hey! I took your advice and ended up getting a turtle costume!" He reaches into his bag and pulls up a green T-shirt.

"How exact-" But before I can continue, he turns the shirt around so I can see the back, which had a print of a turtle shell on it. "oh, hahahaha, that is so like you Lee."

"Advice?" TenTen looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha? Ah, yeh, don't worry about it" I say to her. She gives me a skeptic look before turning to Neji.

"Well? Let me see it!" Neji gave me a quick glance.

"Um, not here TenTen."

"Ugh, fine," she turns to me, "well it was good talking to ya sakura! We'll see ya later, ok?" She says standing up.

"Uh, yeh, see ya!" I say waving to them.

_Uh I should probably head off to 'Gothica' now._

_**That would be good, shops close soon.**_

_Whatever._

I got up from my table and dumped my rubbish into the bin. I started walking towards the escalator to head upstairs when I got that weird feeling again. As if someone was watching me. _Ok, this is starting to get annoying now!_ I whipped my head around and looked around. No one was looking at me and no one seemed out of the ordinary.

_**Hahahahahahaa, ninja! Hahahahahahaha!**_

_What are you laughing about?_

_**Ohhhh nothing**_

_You know who it is don't you?_

_**Who?**_

_The person who's watching me!_

_**Really? Someone's stalking you? Since when?**_

_Urrr! You are impossible!_

I forgot about the strange feeling I had and hoped onto the escalator.

oOXx? POVxXOo

At the moment I'm hiding behind a huge pot plant, watching Sakura talk to TenTen. I know what you're thinking, a huge pot plant? Yeh, well, I think its fake, but anyways. Maybe Sakura came out today to have lunch with TenTen? Although it didn't seem as though Sakura was expecting TenTen. What are they doing now? TenTen's waving to someone, who is i-OMFG it's Lee and Neji!

_**Kinda ironic that Lee would show up, ha?**_

_You shudup!_

I quietly watch Sakura and Lee's interaction, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the other shoppers.

_**Dude, seriously, you're standing behind a giant pot plant trying to be a ninja, what do you expect?**_

Ignoring my 'inner self', I watch as Sakura says goodbye to TenTen, Neji and Lee. _Phew, it doesn't seem like she's on a date today, good, and I guess you were wrong inner, eat that!_

_**Huh? Oh I already knew she wasn't going on a date today.**_

_What? B-but, you were the one who said she _could_ be going on a date! You knew she wasn't the whole time?_

_**Yup, pretty much.**_

_WTF? If I could kill you right now I would, and how do you know anyway?_

_**Hehe, well let's just say I have a friend on the inside, hehehe.**_

_You evil bas-_

_**Eh-hem, Sakura's going now.**_

_What? OH!_

Sakura was walking towards the escalator now. Crap, better hurry up. Oh crap, now she's turning around! Ninja mode! I duck and hit the floor, then roll back behind the pot plant. _Phew, _that_ was a close one._

_**You can say that again. Maybe you should back off a bit, Sakura's getting wary. **_

_Yeh, you're probably right. Ok, she's on the escalator now. I'll wait until she's at the top, then we'll go._

_**She's at the top now.**_

_Oh, well, LET"S GO, NINJA MODE!_

_**Yehhhh, stop saying that.**_

_Hmpf, fine._

With that, I start running towards the escalator. _Sakura better not have gone far._

_

* * *

_

**Well, did you likey? It kinda sucked. Well if you're not too busy, why not chack out my profile? There'e a link to my brand new blog, Naruto Epicness. Hope you can chack it out!**

**Remember Read&Reaview! PLEASE. it's not that hard!**


	6. Lace, inner secrets, and true feelings!

**Haha, well, sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry the late. very late, update! My computer was stuffed up, blah blah blah. But it's good now! SO, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! Sorry in advance for the shortness.**

* * *

oOXx? POVxXOo

"Gothica?"

_**Yep**_

"Gothica!"

_**Uh-huh**_

"Gothica!"

_**Ah, yeh, you've said that three times now, so can you stop, because you're attracting attention.**_

_Why the hell would she be going to Gothica? She's not goth. So what the hell? I'm confused, and I'm never confused!_

_**Geeze, calm down, she could be getting a costume for Ino's party or something.**_

_But why Gothica? Why not a normal costume shop? Does Gothica even _have_ costumes?_

_**Yeh, they have costumes alright, and good ones too.**_

_Um, how do you know that? I'm pretty sure you, me, _I, _haven't been in there._

_**As I said in the last chapter, let's just say I have a friend on the inside.**_

_The last chapter? What the f***?_

_**You **_**don't **_**want to know. Um, actually, an even better question; why the hell are you trying on sunglasses!**_

Because, _there's, conveniently, a sunglasses stand in front of Gothica, and so Sakura doesn't recognize me, I'm trying on sunnies, it's better than hiding behind a pot plant and looking like a freak._

_**True, but what now?**_

_We wait._

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

"Wow, these cloths are so cool!" I walk through the store, searching through dresses, skirts, tops, jewellery, and everything else they have. Just about all the clothes have lace on them, and are really Goth, hence the name, Gothica. I've already picked up a top I want; it's a gorgeous cotton and lace corset. The sides are cotton with the front panel purple and decorated with a cobweb design. It also has adjustable shoulder straps, lace frill around the hem, and a zip up back. It's perfect! Now I'm just trying to look for a cute skirt to go with it, then a cat mask if I can find one.

_**Ooh, very cute pinstripe mini skirt edged in lace at 4.00 o'clock.**_

_Huh?_

_**Oh my God, to your right idiot!**_

I turn to my right, and on the rack is a skirt matching the description 'inner' used, perfectly. _Wow, it _is _cute, and it matches the corset perfectly!_

_**Yup, and if Sasuke sees you in this he's sure to have a nose bleed.**_

_Oh my God, Sasuke, I forgot all about him! Oh no! I can't wear this stuff, Sasuke's not into this sort of thing! He'll think I'm a total slut!_

_**Ah, no, he won't, trust me.**_

_How do you know that though! Ohh I'm back to square one again!_

_**Get a hold of yourself! Just wear these clothes, trust me, Sasuke will be putty in your hands.**_

_Why should I trust you? For all I know you could be some evil voice trying to wreck my chances with Sasuke!_

_**Just trust me, I'm your inner voice, and your inner self is always right.**_

oOXx? POVxXOo

_**True dat!**_

_What?_

_**Nothing~.**_

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

_Fine, what now?_

_**You try these clothes on of course. **_

_Yay, I love trying on clothes!_

I make a twirl in front of the mirror in the changing room. _Man, I've gotta say, I'm pretty darn hot in this. _

_**See? What'd I tell you, Sasuke's not gonna be able to ignore you in this.**_

_Yes, but this is Sasuke we're talking about, he never shows his emotions, plus he's probably not even going to the party._

_**Hah, yeh about that, um, actually, never mind.**_

_What?_

_**Sorry, can't say, inner secret, for now, let's just say I have a 'friend' on the inside.**_

_Sure, whatever._

_**Well, why don't we go search for a mask, I think I saw something earlier.**_

_Ok!_

oOXx? POVxXOo

_**Holy shit that's hot.**_

_What, what?_

_**Oh, you'll see at the party.**_

oOXxSakuras POVxXOo

_Oh. My. God. This mask is perfect! _Inner had pointed out to me a lace cat mask with four, black diamond shaped jewels hanging from the points, the mask even came with ears to match!

_**Haha, I knew you'd like it.**_

_Well, yeh it goes with my clothes perfectly! I'm gonna look so cool!_

_**Mmhmm.**_

_Ooohh, now I can't wait for the party, it'd be so entirely cool if Sasuke were to come!_

_**Uh-huh.**_

_Heeey, are you even listening to me?_

_**Hmmm, uh what?**_

_What are you doing? You're not even listening to me!_

_**Oh, sorry, a hot guy with skinnies on walked past.**_

_You perv._

_**What? Emos are hot.**_

_You like emos?_

_**Duh, you do too.**_

_I never said I liked emos._

_**Uh, hello, Sasuke.**_

_What? Sasuke is not emo! You know, just because his parents died when he was just a little kid, it does not mean he's some deppressed emo!_

_**Ok, ok, he's not emo.**_

_Hmpf. I know Sasuke's different on the inside. I just know it. He can't be completely emotionless, that's just impossible. I know his heart isn't surrounded by ice. He just can't show his emotions like other people can. He's kind, I just know it._

_**Hmm, you're absolutely right Sakura.**_

_Huh? You agree?_

_**Well, those **_**were**_** your inner thoughts after all.**_

_Oh, so you _don't_ think Sasuke is emo, or a bastard?_

_**Heh, yeh, I guess so, but he **_**does**_** dress like an emo, **_**and**_** he can be a bastard at times. Especially when Naruto's around.**_

_Hahahaha, I think Naruto brings out the bastard in everyone!_

_Ha-ha, you're totally right! Hahahaha!_

oOXx? POVxXOo

**Hahaha, so true, so true.**

_Huh? Now what?_

_**Never mind.**_

_Whatever._

_**Oh, hey, you should probably hide now, she'll be coming out in a second.**_

_Huh? How do you kno-_

_**Just hide!**_

oOXxNormal POVxXOo

"Huh, well I guess that's done." Sakura says to herself with a grin on her face.

_**Seeeeee, I told you it would be a good idea to go shopping. **_

_Yeh, I guess it is good to have a day out shopping. It got my mind off of Sasuke for once._

_**Seee, inner knows best~**_

_Tch, yeh, whatever._

"Well, finally, I can go home and rest!" Sakura says with relief. She then heads in the direction of the escalator, before she spots someone familiar near the sunglasses stand, and stops.

"Hey, is that…...Oh my god, it is! That's…."

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahaho, yes I am going to leave it there! (sorry for the shortness, but I just had to leave it there! It was perfect!)**

**Anyway, I decided to get Sakura to do the 'preview' for the next chapter, so, take it away Sakura! ^_^/**

**Sakura: Will we finally find out who the mystery man is? Will mystery man ever realize that he is a really crap ninja? And, huh? Hinata isn't as innocent as she seems? Next time, Secret Dates, Hinata and Presents!**

**Sakura & Joja: See ya then!**

**Joja: That came out real Ouran high school host clubish…..Oh well! (If you have not seen Ouran high school host club, I suggest you open up a new tab, go to youtube, and watch it right this very instance, yep, I mean it, go on, go watch it!... Buuuuuuut, not before you review! Heh-heh. )^_^/**


End file.
